


Bathing for the Glory of the Order

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathtubs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: What is good for the First Order is good for both Hux and Kylo. Right? Even if it means fake dating and sharing a few bathtubs.Based on Tumblr trope mash-up prompt:  Bathtub Fic & Fake Dating





	Bathing for the Glory of the Order

HUX

“I guess there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Kylo sniffs at him, moves his hand so that a small wave of soapy water hits Hux in the chest. “Well, you have only yourself to blame.”

“Me? I recall it was the Supreme Leader’s will to continue with this – this charade.”

“The Supreme Leader only acted on the advice of his general.  Who, as _I_ recall, started this whole debacle by actively trying to kill his superior officer.”

Hux looks away. Kylo is right, sort of, it was Hux who had his hands tightening around Kylo’s throat and his mind screaming murder but that was only because Kylo had done his absolute best to aggravate Hux for the entire day. It was not Hux’s fault that the paparazzi had spotted them. And it was most definitely not Hux’s fault that the resulting image is still doing the rounds in the social media (Hux has seen young officers and even some stormtroopers huddling around a screen, quickly hiding it behind their backs and radiating pure innocence when he passes them. Aboard his bloody flagship!).

And what is most definitely, absolutely, most certainly not Hux’s fault is that in the picture the two of them do not look like seconds away from murdering one another. Oh no.

They look like lovers.

Like Hux was reeling his Supreme Leader in for a kiss, and like Kylo was all too eager to return the affection.

And because of that image the PR department is so happy they are practically pissing honey and the First Order’s popularity is soaring and the crew morale has never been higher – and let’s face it, because love is cheaper than warfare – Hux must keep up the pretense that he is happy to share a hotel room with Kylo whenever they are planetside together. Happy to share a _bed_ with him (and he’s halfway into figuring out how to harness the Supreme Leaders ear-shattering snoring into a weapon of mass destruction).

Why it is necessary for them to share the bathtub they are currently sitting in is not yet clear to Hux.

“What’s done is done,” Hux says. Kylo shakes his head, then ducks his head underwater. His knees stick out of the water, come dangerously close to Hux who almost crawls out of the tub to avoid contact and then the Supreme Leader comes back up, shaking his head and Hux has to raise his hands to cover his eyes from the flying droplets of sudsy bathwater.

Kylo hauls himself from the tub and Hux has to look away again. Some things are meant to stay private even though the owner of said things seems to have no restraint in displaying his things to all and sundry. Hux waits until Kylo has sauntered off to dress himself before getting out of the tub and toweling himself dry before tackling the uncomfortable experience of his dress uniform.

At the door Kylo offers Hux his arm. Hux glares at it for a while, then wraps his fingers around Kylo’s elbow and lets him guide them towards the fundraising dinner and dance.

Hux keeps convincing himself that the end result is worth the trouble.

 

KYLO

It has been going on for a month now. Having to play the doting lover to his recalcitrant general. Kylo must admit that the plan does have its merits, despite the occasional necessity of shared accommodation. Their working relationship has improved to an unbelievably efficient level as they can’t argue in public anymore, and as a result they just recently celebrated having conquered more than half of the galaxy – more and more systems willingly pledging their allegiance to the Order.

Having to share the odd room and a few bathtubs with Hux is nothing compared to the ultimate victory getting closer day by day.

Kylo is sat on the edge of yet another bathtub in yet another hotel room before yet another formal dinner he and Hux must both attend. He watches as Hux unplugs the tub, lets the warm water drain for a moment before standing up and turning on the shower. The bathwater leaves soapy residue on Kylo’s knees, then on his calves as it slowly makes it way down the drain. He doesn’t hide how his gaze wanders up and down Hux’s body. They’ve grown too comfortable for such a thing to bother either of them now and he is well aware of Hux’s glances in his direction. In other circumstances Hux would be exactly what Kylo looks for in a lover, but he cannot bring himself to risk their success with possibly unwanted advances.

That though makes Kylo snort - they are supposedly unable to keep their hands off each other – and Hux frowns at him.

“Your turn,” he says and Kylo grunts his thanks as he rises to take his place under the showerhead. He begins to wash his hair when he hears a horrified gasp behind him, and slender fingers take firm hold of his wrist.

“What..?”

“Kylo, what are you doing?”

“I’m about to wash my hair. What does it look like to you?”

“Not with this you’re not. Let me.” Hux extracts the bar of soap from Kylo’s hand and places it on the edge of the tub carefully, as if it is about to explode. With steady, deliberate movements so that even the slowest student would catch up, Hux squeezes a liberal amount of shampoo to his hand and rubs it into Kylo’s hair. Kylo relaxes into the touch and lets Hux fuss to his heart’s content.

He may have inherited his Force powers from his mother’s side of the family, but his cunning definitely comes from his father. Speaking of…

“You know, the Governor thinks we’re faking it.”

“How do you know that?” Hux has finished with Kylo’s hair and is reaching for a towel.

“Do you need to ask?”

Hux mulls this over, then turns to Kylo. The determined expression on his face is the exact same he puts on when he’s about to order the decisive blow to annihilate the enemy in battle.

“Very well. Needs must, I suppose.” Hux steps close again, brushes Kylo’s hair from his neck and estimates the height of his collar with his fingers. He waits for a beat for Kylo to stop him, then latches on.

Kylo’s fingernails scrape the tiles and he fights to stay upright when Hux introduces teeth to his neck. Two seconds in and he’s facing another, more serious fight to stay _down_ and has to slam his fist to the wall for distraction. One of Hux’s hands is cradling the back of his head, the other is squeezing Kylo’s forearm and holding him in place.

“There. That should do it.” Hux seems satisfied with his work, nods and steps out of the tub. He wraps the towel around his waist and disappears into the suite. Kylo lifts a shaking hand to the enormous bruise on the side of his neck and decides to wear his hair up for a change.

Afterwards, once they’ve reached a presentable state, Kylo offers his arm to Hux on the way to the lifts. Hux places his hand on Kylo’s wrist. The touch lingers on Kylo’s skin throughout the evening.

HUX

Hux stretches out in the bathtub, creates tiny eddies with his moving limbs. It’s odd, this, having the large bathroom all to himself. The Supreme Leader has pressing matters to attend to elsewhere. They’ve fallen to a routine in their shared missions. Enter the room, let the droids or servants unpack what they are allowed to touch, undress, share a bath or a shower. The nights have fallen under the same fate, they change into their nightwear, discuss the evening and the next day’s plans, and climb into the bed.

Kylo has proved to be surprisingly responsive to Hux’s sharp elbow and doesn’t snore as much nowadays. Hux has learned not to hoard every single scrap of fabric present in the bed, and he’d kill without hesitation anyone spreading the malicious rumour that he’s taken to snuggling up to Kylo who radiates heat with the intensity of a small sun.

So far that is the most intimate they’ve gotten. Hux isn’t sure how he feels about that, he’s always been drawn to men like Kylo, but he cannot be entirely sure that his advances would be welcome. Kylo hasn’t given him any signals in either direction so Hux has refrained from raising the subject.

Maybe that is why he suddenly feels at a loss and unable to fully enjoy the rare treat of a bath.

He sighs, plays idly with the foam for a while and abruptly almost growls in frustration. He yanks the plug off the drain and showers quickly.

In the corridor he finds his hand moving out of pure habit, searching for a strong arm to lay itself on.

 

KYLO

This time the bathtub is large enough to host a moderate dinner party in. Kylo resists the urge to see if he could actually swim a few rounds in it. He feels oddly restless. Hux is sat at the opposite end, as per custom, dangling his arm on the outside and leaning back with his eyes closed. He prefers the water almost scalding and always pours too much of whatever is available in it. If there’s foam it forms veritable mountains and should Hux get his hands on a jar of bath salts the water becomes briny enough to pickle a Hutt.

Kylo doesn’t mind, really. Their way of life doesn’t exactly lend itself to indulgence.

And if he’s completely honest, it makes him inexplicably content to know that Hux is enjoying his ablutions. It’s disturbing how important Hux’s comfort has become to Kylo. He sighs and sinks into the water until only his ears and eyes are above the surface.

Hux opens his eyes and straightens up. He rolls his shoulders and hides his yawn behind his hand. “Pass me the shampoo, will you?”

Kylo rises enough to float the bottle from the little shelf, sees Hux’s expression and instead of hovering the shampoo all the way to the general he grabs it in midair and passes it to Hux. Then, for some unfathomable reason, he doesn’t let go of the little plastic container when Hux tries to take it from him. Their fingers touch and they both freeze.

The bottle falls and floats forlornly between them. Hux spreads his fingers slowly, slots them between Kylo’s but it’s Kylo who closes Hux’s hand in his. He watches as his hand pulls Hux forward (or perhaps it’s Hux who pulls Kylo) and all of a sudden, their mouths crash together and Hux _trembles_ when Kylo lets go of his hand to take a firm hold of Hux’s hips and arrange him on his lap. Hux presses against him but it’s not enough, Hux is still too far away despite his valiant attempt at eating Kylo alive.

Hux’s knees slide on the enamel as he grinds against Kylo and Kylo’s back is beginning to ache for being in an awkward position. He doesn’t care if his spine snaps in half, Hux is here and all but riding him and kissing him and touching him Kylo is holding on to him so tightly he knows there’ll be bruises tomorrow and he’s going to _rip that fucking bastard apart if he doesn’t stop knocking on the door right now_.

Kylo has never seen such a look of utter fury on Hux’s face as he untangles himself from Kylo, climbs out of the tub, foam sliding down his skin. He doesn’t notice his bathrobe is inside out as he throws it on and marches to the door.

_“WHAT?”_

Kylo can’t hear the answer, only the sound of a closing door and a fist being delivered against a wall. Then Hux is framed in the doorway, his hair dripping wet, the bathrobe barely covering his modesty and his lips swollen from the intense kissing. He has never looked more appealing.

“We need to get ready. The dinner is about to begin.”

Kylo groans in disappointment but gets out of the water. As he passes Hux there’s nothing in this universe that could stop him from pulling him close and kissing him.

Out in the corridor, just before they step into the lift, Hux takes his hand and doesn’t let go during the entire evening.

 


End file.
